


Son amie imaginaire

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [26]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I'm not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani ne quittera plus jamais l’esprit de Kitty, maintenant. Promis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son amie imaginaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce qui a changé (ou pas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745917) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Son amie imaginaire...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men: Evolution  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Shadowcat’ Kitty Pryde/’Mirage’ Dani Moonstar  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « fantôme » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11)  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Ghost of a chance_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La première rencontre entre Kitty et Dani a inquiété tout le monde à l’Institut : juste après un accident, Kitty ne présentait aucune trace visible de dommages cérébraux et pourtant semblait complètement perdre la boule, à s’inventer une amie imaginaire à laquelle elle croyait dur comme fer !

Il s’est avéré que Dani était bien réelle et qu’avoir hacké par hasard le cerveau de Kitty lui a sauvé la vie. Depuis, elles sont inséparables et le lien psychique mis en place par instinct de survie, au lieu de le couper maintenant elles tiennent l’une et l’autre absolument à le garder.


End file.
